Understanding
by Quiet Ryter
Summary: After the episodes "Legends", Boo tells G how she felt about being the last person told of his "death" and being alive, with a flip of a coin G will then understand.


Understanding

This mini story came to mind, so enjoy.

After "Legends" episode, when Boo tells G how she felt and it's like the flip of a coin.

I don't own NCIS LA or anything else for that matter.

Quiet Ryter sighs as she cracks her knuckles and begins to think and types out her thoughts.

I felt my stomach and heart clench in fear as I watch Boo put her hand on her heart and then remove it, to reveal, a bloody palm.

Then she said this," Ginger, Ginger is that you?"

I caught her as I put my hand on her chest wound screaming for an ambulance and as soon as they did arrive, I went in with her and as I held her hand, I guess she forced her other hand to go on top of my shaking hand.

I thought,' Even when she's in pain, she'll try to ease tension in the room.'

Then my heart choked as I heard the paramedic scream," We're losing her."

24 hours ago…

My name is Lauranna Callen, but everyone calls me Boo, almost nearly six months ago on the fifth of May, four people died, two of the four was Me and G, but except I made it, except G.

I was beyond pissed when I found out, I wanted to go after them, because G is my big brother and I lost him or so I thought, until about three weeks later after ranting and raving with planning on the side my mother Henrietta Lange, who is G's boss told me G is still alive, I went from mourning slash avenging to full on pissed mode, because of that I decided to avoid G. Except that was going to be difficult, because I always went with him and Sam on their cases, but this time, I told mom that I wasn't going.

With each passing day I would make up excuses from going for a run, spending time with Eric or my mother, until finally when I was reading a new book, I felt a shadow over me, I looked up great.

G was standing over me, concerned written all over his face as I shrugged and went back to my book, and ignore him. He then takes his hand and puts it on my chin and forces me to have eye contact with him.

"Any particular reason you're ignoring me, Boo, I can tell you're ignoring because of many reason, one you never say hi to me, two you always leave when I'm around, three you haven't gone on any cases with me and four you have been giving me the cold shoulder and silent treatment, what did I do wrong?"

I just stare and don't blink.

He sighs," Come on Boo, I want to know, what did I do wrong? Tell me now."

I just sigh, getting up and start to leave, and then he grabs my forearm and pulls me to him.

"Boo, just tell me, what the hell I did wrong that's gotten me the cold shoulder and silent treatment from you."

I sigh," Do you want to why I have been giving you the silent treatment, how about that I was the last damn person to be told you were alive and not dead! How about you never asked how I felt when I was the last damn person to find out that you were shot down on the same damn day I was supposed to die or how you didn't even tell me."

I sigh as I smash his foot with my shoe then go back to the couch and sit with my arms in a defensive position, then G sighs as he sat next to me, as I scout away, he comes closer.

"Boo, Sam was supposed to have told you, but I'm sorry with all that's been going on, I guess I assumed you knew, but now I want to ask how did you feel?"

I sigh as I blink my eyes to keep the tears from flowing down my face, but a few betrayed me.

I took a shaky breathe and started," I was upset and sad, that you were dead…I wanted to, get the guy who did this to you, it felt like my world had shattered around me, but after three weeks of ranting, raving and planning to solve your case, when mom finally told me, you were still alive and it upset me how I was the last person to learn about this, so you know the rest."

G reaches over and wipes away my tears and as I lay my head on his shoulder, I could listen to his heart beating, calming my nerves.

"I'm really, really sorry Boo, I thought you were immediately told, but I guess not, and do remember what I told you five years ago."

"With that silly hair style you had G?"

He laughs," Yes with that silly hair style, now what did I say?"

I think out loud," You said that no matter what happens to me, no matter what I will always be there for you, that's my promise."

"And have I kept my end of the bargain Boo."

I nod my head as his arms envelopes me in a hug and then I buried my head in his shoulder, crying my eyes out as he patted my hair telling me it's alright, everything is going to be alright.

I felt better and from that day, G told me what had happen and I told him what almost had happen to me, and well I guess my death was for a random reason right? I think.

Flip the Coin…

I felt a slight sting on my heart as I pull my hand back I saw blood and as I look at G my last words before the blackness were

"Ginger, Ginger is that you?"

Everything else was a blur until the others including G pieced together what had happen, Ethan was upset I wasn't killed, so he tried again, and that will on the way to the hospital I crashed, but they brought me back, but then I remember that antagonizing pain.

It left me to wonder,' am I going to die?'

Guess not, death seemed easy like going to bed, but I guess it wasn't my time to go and as after a couple of months of healing I was back to OPS center, the others greeted me with a hug and asked questions until it hit me that G wasn't in the crowd and after telling the others I would talk to them and the NCIS guys, I looked over to see G sitting on the couch with my book in his hand.

"I finally get it."

"Get what G?"

"Isn't it strange how I was reading this book it still doesn't make sense."

"That's because you're on the same page G, what's eating you?"

"Nothing I'm like dare devil of awesomeness."

I look at his red rimmed eyes, and can see by the looks things, G has been crying.

"G your lying to me, now what do you get?"

"How you felt when I was shot, I mean damn it I should have protected you and you know what, I'm going to make you wear a protective vest and you're not going with me and Sam."

G got up and paced back and forth until I pulled him to the couch and hugged him, then I felt hot tears down my back and realized now he understands, but then I took a deep breath.

"G remembers that promise, no matter what happens I will be there, besides who's going to help keep an eye on you from doing something stupid, or laugh at your jokes."

G lets out a choking laugh as he continued to cry in my shoulder, just like I did two months ago.

What felt like hours, G finally calm down and just like with me, I put his head to my heart and let him sigh as he listens to my heart, well that's that and if the heart tell you, funny and after that I felt like the pain has healed and I would say happy ending, but the darn part for me is that later in the week on G will be stuck in traffic school and I shall come to help, to help, but in my opinion that guy makes my old teacher's lectures seem like heaven, but at least he wasn't pulling out a banjo and sing out the notes or using puppets . Strange very strange.

The End

Quiet Ryter sighs as she finishes the chapter, and as she puts it away, she notices something an email from her Pen Pal Ned:

How is the new story?

She sighs as she begins to type out her answer.

Quiet Ryter's challenge: Try to determine which song goes with this story and tell me about it in your review, also please send positive reviews, bad ones just go in the furnace.


End file.
